


There were Strings

by PailetteHazel



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Gothic, Horror, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Puppets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:32:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PailetteHazel/pseuds/PailetteHazel
Summary: ((Original prompt by @virgilsjourney on Tumblr))Virgil had to admit, because of his late night wanderings he’d had some weird shit in the hidden parts of the city. But this was unlike anything he’d ever seen.





	1. Chapter 1

Faint flickering golden light illuminated the front of the wooden building. Across the street stood a young man, dressed in black, getting closer to it in order to shield against the harsh, cold wind that was blowing through the narrow back alley.

Virgil squinted his eyes as he looked at the strange construction. The front seemed to be made of wood, as if it was a relic from the seventeenth century. Now, he had to admit, because of his late night wanderings he’d had some weird shit in the hidden parts of the city. But this was unlike anything he’d ever seen. 

Another gush of cold wind made him shiver, and he looked down the alley. The only light came from here. He gathered his courage, and carefully grabbed the door handle. If he wasn’t allowed in, he’d be away again in no time, right?

Virgil stepped inside, and gasped in horror as he noticed a grotesque face staring right at him. Then his eyes got used to the dim light, and noticed it was just a poster. Once he got his breathing back under control, he carefully stepped closer. 

It was an advertisement for.. a puppet theatre? Did those even exist anymore? Apparently so, since the face- half covered in shadows because of their bowlers’ hat, held two puppets who seemed to be dancing. They were dressed like a prince and a princess. Underneath, bold yellow text invited the viewer for an “chance of your lifetime.” Virgil huffed. How could a few old wooden dolls be so impressive?

“Interested in the preformance, sssir?” Virgil quickly turned around, startled by the voice. It seemed to belong to a figure in the ticket booth, next to the entrance. The shadowed man pronounced his words with a slight lisp. Virgil stepped forward, trying to get a better view. 

The seller, who Virgil regonised as the face on the poster, folded his gloved hands. His bowler hat cast the same kind of shadow over the right side of his face. They really should check the lights here, Virgil thought.

“I was just.. Looking” Virgil gestured back at the poster. “It’s not like I have money for an expensive preformance anyway.” The man nodded understandably. “Mmm.. well, young friend, how about thisss: you don’t have to pay at all. It’ll be on the houssse.” 

Virgil frowned. “Are you sure? For free? That’s not normally how businesses work, y’know.” The man chuckled. “Yesss..But it would be an honor to play for you. We don’t get many guestsss here after all.” 

Virgil looked back at the door for a moment, in doubt. If he went now, he’d have to find shelter against the cold somewhere else. Besides, how bad could it be? “Fine” he said. The man in the booth gestured to a door, across the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

Virgil nodded and pushed the door open, walking into yet another dimly lit room. An empty amphitheater with antique looking wooden seating. The chairs were in front of a small stage. Virgil sat down on the worn red plush, and leaned back a bit. 

Suddenly, the voice of the bowler hat guy resonated through the room. It surprised him this ancient establishment even had a speaker system.

“Your boldness and courage, it had me convinced. It seems you fit the role of a fairytale prince.” 

A spotlight switched on and showed the stage, where Virgil saw the same prince doll that was portrayed on the poster. The play started. 

At first, Virgil wasn’t that invested, but the longer the scenes went on the more he became impressed with the way the wooden figures moved across the stage.. More characters were introduced, each with their own rhymes. The princess, a king, a knight, a witch...Walking and fighting and dancing as if there were no strings attached at all. There were strings, right?

He had to take a closer look, how it exactly worked. Virgil got up, and walked slowly and curiously towards the stage where the prince doll was seemingly in the middle of his epic quest. 

Virgil came closer, and could make out the details on the puppets’ clothes, white with a bright red stash. He admired the detailed painting of the hair and facial features. This could belong in some kind of museum! 

Suddenly, the puppet’s head snapped towards him. Virgil quickly stepped back. Shit, was he even allowed to leave his seat? But he couldn’t seem to look away from the dolls’ warm brown eyes, the paint glistening in the spotlights. It almost looked alive..Then the prince blinked. 

Virgil screamed, stumbling backwards, and he fell against the man from the booth, who prevented him from falling over and helped him on his feet again. “Oh sir, you’re not supposed to leave your ssseat during the play.”

“I’m sorry!” Virgil gushed, standing upright again. He wanted to step back, but the man held his wrist tightly. Virgil looked at him, and he suddenly felt like something was very, very wrong.

“W-wait” He uttered in confusion. “If you are here, who is..” He looked back at the prince, who still stood upright on stage, looking at him. There were no strings. His eyes grew wide with panic.


	3. Chapter 3

Remy sat down on the red plush of the seats, and leaned on the one in front of him. He pushed his sunglasses up into his hair. That ticket sellin’ guy was weird, but Remy wasn’t someone who would let a free offer pass like that. If it turned out to be boring, he could always take a nap here. 

He chuckled and looked at the stage, as he heard the man’s voice boom through the room, the spotlights lit up to reveal a puppet dressed in black.

“Suspicious and eager to join us on stage, it seems you fit the role of a vigilant mage.”


End file.
